fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Freya Connor
Freya Connor is a mage and bounty hunter of Celestial Dawn who was recruited into the guild by previous guild master Darwin. Being the daughter of a former wanted Dark Mage, Freya lived most of her life with her father and her half sister until she grew tired of living a normal life and ventured out to become a mage of her own. Personality Freya is quite the headstrong and free-spirited girl, usually the first to charge into a fight sometimes without thinking. This is in complete opposite of her former master who was rather stoic in nature. Despite her headstrong attitude, Freya is quite intelligent to a certain degree capable of creating her own set of Air Magic '''spells to add to her repertoire. Freya is also an adrenaline junkie, enjoying the excitement and the rush she gets out of combat. While this has caused her to bite off more than she can chew on more than occasion, Freya still Qualities that are always brought up about Freya is her sense of what's right and wrong and the amount of pressure she puts upon herself. As seen through her decision to not only decline her mentors offer of fighting against the appointment of Sid as guild master, Freya actively fought against the two sides fighting in the first place, believing there was a nonviolent solution to the problem at hand. When she failed to convince either side the fight was unnecessary, Freya took a leave of absence from the guild after the battle, believing she could've prevented the death of several friends. Appearance Freya is a dark-skinned attractive young woman with shoulder length black hair that she keeps tied up leaving two strands framing her face to fall to her shoulders She typically wears blue sleeveless shirts with a somewhat high collar and dark blue baggy pants and either a mildly heavy fur coat or a simple jacket that she ties around her waist when not wearing. Perhaps her most noticeable features are her eyes, which have been described as being the color of clouds you'd see before a storm begins. History Freya's past was relatively normal despite being born while her mother was on the run from the Magic Council. She was instead raised by her father, who at first had no idea he was a father to begin with. Despite having a daughter already, Freya's father took her in anyways and raised them both equally with the two girls almost instantly bonding with each other. Though she was continuously approached and watched by the Magic Council for the possible whereabouts of her mother, Freya lived a remotely peaceful life. Years later at the age of 16, Freya witnessed Celestial Dawn mages Clay and Kain capture a group of criminals on the run. Excited by the very idea of being a mage, Freya followed the two back to their guild, Freya pestered present guild master Darwin to join the guild. To the surprise of its members, Freya was allowed to join the guild and was assigned to guild member Clay to be his trainee. Freya's life as a mage was what she expected it to be, filled with the excitement and rush she'd be looking for though her father was worried she would end up in the same position her mother was in though she brushed off her fathers worries. 8 months after her induction into the guild, Celestial Dawn was split by the appointing of Sid Hiroshi as it's new guild master by S-Class mage Geron that Freya was faced with a decision that nearly led her down a path similar to her mothers when her mentor Clay propositioned her to fight against those who sided with Sid as guild master instead of Geron. Despite holding great respect for Clay, Freya opted out, instead choosing to try and prevent both groups from fighting period. Her attempts failed and both groups battled, with Freya watching from the sidelines as friends on both sides were either killed or seriously wounded. When the battle ended with Sid victorious, Freya reluctantly accepted Sid's request to rejoin the guild after her leave of absence. Magic and Abilities '''Enhanced Speed: '''Freya is an exceptionally fast mage, having been trained by former Celestial Dawn mage Clay who is renown for his incredible speed. As such, Freya's speed allows her to dodge attacks with ease, both physical and magical. Even attacks at incredibly close range are well within her ability to dodge, taking opponents by surprise that she pulled it off. Usually staying within grabbing range of her foes, Freya uses this close proximity to throw her opponents off about her whereabouts during a fight, appearing to disappear in the blink of an eye. '''Considerable Strength: '''Freya has demonstrated a high level of strength for a girl her age as seen when she lifted a full grown man up by the front of his shirt and tossed him several meters away. She's even blocked blows from those physically bigger than her with relative ease and has managed to out muscle people after a brief struggle. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Having been trained by Celestial Dawn's former premiere hand-to-hand specialist, Freya is exceptionally skilled herself combining her impressive speed and agility to take on multiple opponents at once without getting overwhelmed. Against larger opponents, Freya resorts to parrying their blows to throw off their balance and perform rather complex acrobatics to take them by surprise from angles they wouldn't expect. As such Freya is one of the best unarmed fighters in the guild, regularly sparring with Ryian or Sid to practice and keep her skills sharp. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: Airspace '(空域 ''Kūiki): Freya is a practitioner of this deadly magic that involves using air or airspace to directly assault the opponent. Despite airspace's attacks usually being invisible, Freya's attacks are opaque in color though still quite difficult to see, as such they are still difficult to avoid. Despite being skilled in Airspace magic, Freya usually resorts to it should her '''Air Magic not be enough. *'Zetsu '(絶, Eradicate): '''Freya fires multiple void blasts at her opponent. Those blasts then explode spontaneously around the target. *Metsu (滅 Annihilation): Metsu is an extremely dangerous spell, the power of which cannot be given to those who are unable to wield it effectively. As it's very nature is to absorb magic and provide an absolutely destructive effect, damaging both an opponent psychologically and physically, it could even be considered "forbidden" and "evil" due to it's powers. Metsu is a spell that absorbs magical power. Done through creating a vacuum in the air, it is used as a conduit of sorts to connect the physical spirit with magic itself. Thus, this vacuum allows the user to absorb all the magical energy from the opponent, causing exceptional damage. Due to the very nature of this spell, it does far more damage to more powerful mages rather than weaker mages is a result of their connection with the spiritual flow of nature. Because this spell cuts that bond, it weakens them tremendously and leaves them in a state of being unable to move, talk and more importantly, not be able to use magic. In order to heal anybody from this spell, the magical energy absorbed in the vacuum, which disperses into the air after the technique, another individual, through unknown means, must recollect this energy, and place it back into the user. 'Air Magic '(空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): A Magic which gives its user the ability to manipulate the air around him and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen level on a certain location. The air can also be manipulated in simple ways as using it to levitate or maintaining a giant airship. Like other elemental types of Magic, some users can also transform their bodies into this element to allow both physical and magical attacks to pass through them harmlessly. Taught by Clay, Freya uses this magic with an impressive display of power, mainly using it to explode the air in a specific area and cut off oxygen to her opponents. She has enough control and precision to selectively detonate specific areas around targets without harming bystanders. *Mist Body: Freya turns her body into mist allowing her to effectively dodge physical and magical attacks. This spell is also useful for undercover assignments allowing Freya to maneuver and escape through spaces no human could fit through. She mainly uses this spell to escape to a high point before dropping her full weight down on an opponent unexpectedly. *Aerial Shot: This spell allows Freya to levitate rocks in the nearby area and shoot them forward in a manner similar to a gun. Different from most users is that Freya can levitate numerous boulders at once instead of smaller pieces. Though the smaller the stone is the more precise her aim is. * '''Aerial: User creates a dome in which the oxygen inside it is lowered. The target inside said dome suffocates because of the lack of oxygen in the environment and their ears hurt due to the change in pressure. * Air Bomb: 'Freya detonates the air around a target with the force of a bomb or grenade going off. Freya can also launch this as compressed balls of air allowing her to rapidly fire off several of these. **'Bomb Field: '''A variation of Air Bomb, Freya detonates the air in pre-selected areas in her field of vision allowing her to get the drop on those caught in the blast field. Freya basically turns the battlefield into a minefield where she is capable of controlling the explosive power of the mines going off. * '''Aerial Pose (エアリアル　フォーゼ Eariaru Fōze): After swinging both of their hands in a circular motion around their body, the user pulls their target towards them, before enveloping them in a sphere like cyclone to inflict damage as well as destroy any surrounding obstacles. * Fist of the Wind God (風神の拳 Fūjin no Ken): A powerful spell that combined the physical skills of the user and augments them with powerful Wind-based magic. When utilizing the Fist of the Wind God, the user gathers a spiraling flow of air from the surrounding area, cloaking and compressing it into a violently swirling sphere around their fist. The user then connects their fist into the target in the form of a very powerful punch; physical contact alone is enough to disrupt the internal organs within the body and crack the bones of the individual the first makes contact with. At the moment of impact, the wind is released from the user's fist in the form of a furiously rotating whirlwind, a cyclone, that is enough to entirely rend asunder the target. The cutting nature of these powerful currents are enough to destroy all but the strongest of metals, and it slashes away at the body of the opponent in the form of invisible and miniature blades of wind. The primary weakness of this technique is simply predictability; this technique requires speed to perform, and it is easiest to pull off successfully when the user moves in a straight beeline towards their opponent. However, this makes the Fist of the Wind God a telegraphed attack; any opponent paying the slightest bit of attention can see what their opponent is aiming to do and successfully counter it, making this technique unreliable in a one-on-one match. Trivia * I borrowed the description of Metsu from the fanon page for the spell and credit for it belongs to both Ash9876 and Illuminate Void. * Freya's appearance is based off of Korra from The Legend of Korra series. Her personality is also slightly inspired by her as well. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Celestial Dawn Category:Human